This project is designed to study the functional properties of single neurons in the retina of the rhesus monkey by extra- and intra-cellular recording techniques. In particular, the spatial, temporal, and chromatic properties of single ganglion cells and S-potentials are being studied. Selected cells, which have been studied physiologically, are injected intracellularly with stains in order to identify them by light and electron microscopy.